Hotel Room
by craC craK belin
Summary: OS. SNSD/?. Hyoyeon/?. Elle attends dans cette chambre d'hôtel qu'il arrive.


**DISCLAMER: Not mine...**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: OUI VOUS NE RÊVEZ PAS CECI EST UNE FICTION HÉTÉRO! (et oui je suis en vie! hellooooooo! xD) Bon pour tout vous dire j'ai plus beaucoup de fiction en français en réserve et donc la question est: est ce que je poste mes fiction en anglais ici aussi? et j'ai envie de dire oui car quittez FFnet... serait horrible dans le sens ou je suis sur ce site depuis un ptit bout de temps déjà... mais en attendant je vais poster mes dernier écrit en français! (OH YEAH) dc une hyoyeon/quelqu'un car j'étais Fan de ce couple a une époque et puis slasheuse comme je suis ça n'a pas tenu! U_U *pas ma faute la leur aux petiots! qu'ils arrêtent de se tripoté* **

* * *

**Hotel room**

Hyoyeon était assise sur le lit, nerveuse. Elle regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes puis se rongeait les ongles. De temps en temps elle se levait et jetait furtivement et prudemment un coup d'œil dehors.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être angoissé aux moindres craquements de parquets, au crissement d'une porte ou aux bruits étouffés de pas. Mais depuis que ces entrevues secrètes dans des hôtels douteux avaient commencé ses habitudes avaient changés. Elle était devenue plus secrète et réservé vis-à-vis des autres membres. Bien qu'elle s'en voulait elle ne pouvait divulguer son secret et mentait, racontant qu'elle partait se promener ou même partant sans prévenir personne. Et tant pis pour la sanction qui l'attendait une fois rentré au dortoir.

Car ces moments volés était bien plus important que tout le reste. Bon pas autant que sa carrière. Mais presque. Et même si son manager soupçonnait quelque chose il avait renoncé à deviner. Elle se fermait comme une huitre quand il abordait son comportement suspect. Et quand à Lee Sun Man… Hyu yeon prenait plaisir à lui mener la vie dure. Après tout ce que ses oppas avaient traversé !

Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre. Dans combien de temps arriverait-il ? Elle avait loué la chambre sous un faux nom et s'était déguisé (une perruque et des lunettes). Bien entendu ce n'était pas le déguisement le plus habile qui soit mais pour le moment il marchait. Le fait de changer d'hôtel à chaque fois était utile. Bien qu'à ce rythme-là le nombre d'hôtel dans leurs moyens arrivait à terme.

La prochaine fois se serait lui probablement qui l'attendrait. Peut-être aussi nerveux qu'elle l'était en ce moment. Ou alors il s'endormirait et elle le trouvait allongé dans une position inconfortable sur le lit. (C'était déjà arrivé).

Ces après-midis étaient leurs plaisirs interdits à eux. Ils ne se voyaient pas forcément que pour le sexe. Ils leur arrivaient de s'installer et de bavarder des heures de tout et de n'importe quoi. De se plaindre de leur emploi du temps de fou, de la fatigue qui les submergeait et qui les accompagnait partout, des fans hystériques, des concerts à venir, des nouvelles chansons, de l'actualité.

Et puis il y avait des jours où ils se jetaient l'un contre l'autre et s'arrachaient pratiquement les vêtements.

Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait l'important c'était qu'ils étaient pour un court moment coupés du monde extérieur rien que tous les deux, dans une bulle. Ils n'étaient plus des idoles mais des amoureux.

Ils savaient également que s'ils étaient découverts, si un paparazzi les découvrait alors tout serait fini. Leur carrière réduite à néant et le scandale marqué à jamais sur leur front. Et pourtant malgré cette menace ils continuaient. On pouvait les traiter comme des esclaves, les faire enchainer les nuits blanches, les obliger à faire semblant d'être heureux mais on ne pouvait pas leur retirer l'amour et le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et qui les consumait.

Elle se leva fit les cent pas dans la chambre avant de refaire le lit. Elle lissa du plat de sa main le couvre lit bleu et se tint un instant immobile. Elle s'autorisa un soupir. Des fois elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Elle était perdue. Elle était convaincue qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal et pourtant elle avait toujours cette culpabilité qui la brûlait de l'intérieur. Puis quand elle lisait la tristesse et la fatigue dans les yeux d'Eunhyuk ou de n'importe qui d'autre elle sentait le désir de se rebeller grandir en elle. Elle avait envie qu'on découvre son secret et que le scandale explose. Et puis elle se traitait d'idiote. Les SNSD souffrirait. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Et alors elle repensait à lui, à la chaleur de ses bras, à ses sourires, à son souffle dans son cou et ce disait que oui_, oui_ c'était ça, _lui_, qu'elle voulait, désirait, avait besoin pour respirer.

Et puis la culpabilité refaisait surface. Ses émotions étaient comme des vagues la faisant tanguer, osciller à la limite de la folie. Ou de la dépression.

On toqua alors à la porte. Elle sursauta. Elle avait reconnu le code qu'ils avaient inventé pour se protéger.

Elle ouvrit. Il avait un bonnet et une grosse écharpe. La fatigue, non, l'épuisement pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Sa peau était blême.

« Junho » soupira-t-elle, ravie et inquiète. Impatiente. Terrifiée.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire autre chose il la poussa dans la chambre en l'embrassant. Elle entendit la porte claquer et le verrou être tourné avant de tomber sur le lit. Aujourd'hui ils ne parleraient pas.

* * *

**Donc il y aurait une rumeur comme quoi ils seraient vraiment sortis ensemble avant les 2pm (voir avant SNSD mais ça je suis pas sure) donc notez que ce n'est pas vraiment de la fiction ...Enfin si mais je me comprend! *sort***

**Enfin bref! vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire non? :D**

**CraC**


End file.
